The invention relates to an apparatus for protecting flying objects, such as missiles, positioned in launching tubes, more specifically, the protection is to be provided against shock loads, especially such as are effective in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the flying object.
It has been the experience that the handling of flying objects positioned in launching tubes may quite frequently involve frontal or axial shocks to which the launching tubes are exposed. Such shocks may be so strong that ignition devices of the flying object may be actuated by the respective acceleration forces.
A shock protection device for a flying object is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Publication DOS 1,678,575. However, such shock protection device is arranged directly at the tip of the flying object and serves for the purpose to protect the flying object prior to its impact on the ground. This solution is not suitable for flying objects, the ignition device of which is located at the tip thereof. Besides, the known device is not effective to protect a missile in its launching tube.
German Patent Publication DOS 2,261,126 discloses pipes or hose material and methods for the production thereof. However, such known pipes or hoses are primarily used for conveying fluids, for example, air for a vacuum cleaner, heaters or air conditioners or water for shower outlets and the like. Hence, this prior art does not require further elaboration.